


Zazdrość

by akaya



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Violence, one sided infatuation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zazdrość niszczy od wewnątrz, podgryzając twoje organy i podśmiewając się z tego jaki jesteś słaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zazdrość

Zazdrość.

Zazdrość była przebiegła i atakowała z zaskoczenia. Jeden atak wystarczał by zasiać ziarno złośliwości i zaślepić zdrowy rozsądek.

Squalo w życiu przyznał się do bycia zazdrosnym raz. Nie powiedział tego głośno, nie napisał ckliwego listu do popularnego czasopisma ani też nie wykrzyczał tego nikomu w twarz. Wystarczyło, że o tym pomyślał. Przypadkowo, zanim zdążył pohamować nieokiełznane myśli w głowie. Incydent trwał może ze dwie sekundy, w ciągu których szybko zorientował się co zaszło i zepchnął niefrasobliwą myśl na tyły swojej świadomości. Był pretendentem do pozycji Deszczu, miał nosić pierścień rodziny Vongola. Nie było potrzeby zaprzątania sobie głowy zbędnymi emocjami, nie było przecież nikogo, kto mógłby mu zaszkodzić w ten lub inny sposób.

Ziarno zazdrości jest jednak wyjątkowo silne i nie tak łatwo je wyplenić. Siedzi cicho tuż pod powierzchnią skóry, wyczuwając najmniejsze napięcia w twoim organizmie. Śledzi każdy niekontrolowany dreszcz, który przemyka po twoim kręgosłupie i zatyka dech w piersiach na te drobne kilka sekund.

Xanxus.

Squalo poddał się próbom wciśnięcia go w jakąkolwiek kategorię. Nie będzie mówił do niego szefie, nie był płaszczącą się przed nim biurwą. I prędzej dałby sobie uciąć drugą rękę niż mówić do niego mistrzu czy też lordzie. Xanxus był zniszczeniem, deprawacją i rozżaleniem, które pulsowało tuż pod powierzchnią suchej i zabliźnionej skóry. Takich rzeczy nie trzeba było mówić na głos.

Rzeczą naturalną były ich ciągle kłótnie, szarpanie za włosy, awantury i steki przekleństw, które wylewały się z ust Xanxusa niczym kolorowe drinki z palemką Lussuri, po jego nocnych libacjach.

Zdrada smakowała jak popiół z papierosa wymieszany z suchym piaskiem. Dusiła, drapała w gardło i w oczy. Sprawiła, że Squalo bardziej mrużył oczy, że jego głos stał się donośniejszy, przekleństwa bardziej charczące a z każdym wspomnieniem imienia Sawady drut kolczasty, którym owinięte było jego serce, zaciskał się coraz mocniej. Dotychczas niewzruszony, brał do siebie każdą uwagę, każde krzywe spojrzenie. Posunął się nawet do regularnego przeglądania w swoim mieczu i dwukrotnie cięższych treningów. Treningów, po których nie mógł podnieść się z podłogi a lepka krew zalewała mu oczy, sklejała rzęsy i próbowała wejść do nosa.

Tak właśnie, leżącego niczym pobite zwierzę na ołtarzu ofiarnym, znalazł go któregoś dnia Xanxus. Doskonale wyczuł jego obecność, nie musiał nawet otwierać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, że krytyczne spojrzenie omiata właśnie jego sylwetkę. Wiedział, że wygląda żałośnie, że rozczesywanie włosów zajmie mu małą wieczność i że pewnie powinien wytrzeć krew z twarzy. Czekał więc tylko na złośliwy komentarz, kopniaka w bok, cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu chociaż na chwilę przestać myśleć o Sawadzie.

„Masz obsesję” powiedział tylko Xanxus.  
„Kocioł, garnek, tak? Spadaj, jestem zajęty” sarknął się, poruszając lekko palcami u lewej dłoni. Zaschło mu w gardle i czuł, że nawet gdyby chciał to miałby teraz problem z otwarciem oczu. Konwersacja była teraz ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę.  
„Jak takiś mądry to po jaką cholerę leżysz tu jak na wpół zarżnięty prosiak?”  
„Na taką, że moją ambicją nie jest spędzenie całego dnia na tyłku w rozmyślaniach o niebieskich migdałach” lub też o pewnym naiwnym gówniarzu, dokończył w myślach Squalo. Xanxus wydał z siebie dźwięk na kształt warknięcia dzikiego psa, któremu ktoś wlazł na terytorium.  
„Wstań i powiedz mi to w twarz” na jego twarz padł cień. Xanxus musiał podejść bliżej. Mimowolny dreszcz przebiegł przez ciało Squalo. Zaciskając zęby, by nie dać się wyrwać jękowi bólu, który domagał się ujścia, podźwignął rękę i przetarł nią twarz. Xanxus stał tuż nad nim, ze znudzonym grymasem, który sugerował, że w tej chwili jest dla niego wart mniej niż psia kupa na trawie. Squalo ziewnął ostentacyjnie, patrząc na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę.  
„Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, czy będziesz się tak gapił?”  
„Jesteś żałosny” skwitował tylko Xanxus i odwrócił się by odejść. Zapewne po to, by dalej móc rozmyślać o wspomnianym już wcześniej gówniarzu. Squalo posłał jego plecom pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.  
„Tylko ja - ” zaczął, ale urwał w połowie „ - tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?” obrócił się na brzuch i powoli podniósł na kolana. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Pierwotnie zasklepione już zadrapanie zaczęło ponownie krwawić a w ustach poczuł metaliczny posmak, musiał rozciąć sobie język, na co wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. „Tylko tyle?!” Podniósł głos, chwiejnie starając się przejść do pozycji stojącej. Xanxus zatrzymał się, ale nie wykonał najdrobniejszego gestu, który by sugerował, że chce się odwrócić. Squalo czuł jak wszystkie komórki jego ciała płoną w tej chwili z nienawiści, z zazdrości. Tej samej, której przez własny idiotyzm pozwolił zakiełkować i rozwinąć się do rozmiarów, które miała teraz.  
„Sapiesz jak pies” zaśmiał się bezczelnie Xanxus i niespiesząc się wyszedł. Squalo upadł ponownie na kolana. Zazdrość i złość połączyły siły, łapiąc go za gardło i blokując wszelkie protesty, które chciałby wygłosić.

Tak, zazdrość była paskudna, ale to zdrada bolała najbardziej.


End file.
